Red & Gold
by IntoTheTwilight91
Summary: Edward Cullen finds his biological sister that Carlisle saved along with Edward from Influenza. She ran away shortly after she was changed. Edward wants Abigail to become, "vegetarian," but she doesn't because of her mate who doesn't like the lifestyle.
1. Preface

**1918**

Abigail lied weak in her hospital bed next to her older brother. Only a curtain separated them from seeing each other. Edward was silent but Abigail could hear her older brother's slow hard breathing. He was much worse then she was. With all of the strength she could manage she rolled her body to sit on the edge of her bed. She reached over to pull back the curtain and Edward was asleep.

"Edward?"

"Yes Abby?" Edward turned his head slowly towards Abigail but his eyes were still closed.

"We're not going to make it are we?"

"I don't know Abby." Edward croaked.

Since their parents had died Abigail had lost all hope that her and her brother were going to live. Abigail looked down at the floor so she wouldn't have to watch her brother suffer. Then Dr. Cullen came into the room. He glanced once at Abigail. The expression on his face made Abigail shiver. Dr. Cullen walked over to Abigail's bed. Abigail stared up at Dr. Cullen with curious eyes.

"You should rest Abigail." Dr. Cullen ordered her.

Abigail obeyed Dr. Cullen and lied back down in bed. Abigail shifted so Dr. Cullen could pull the blankets up to her chin. Abigail flinched as the back of his icy cold hand pressed onto her forehead for any sign of a fever. He sighed and walked away to check on Edward. Abigail watched as Dr. Cullen pulled the curtain back. She watched his shadow leaned down to, what she thought, tell him something in his ear. She thought that maybe he was telling Edward something and didn't want Abigail to hear so it didn't upset her. Abigail turned her head away and started up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes briefly to try to sleep. Then she heard the struggling screaming of her older brother.

"What's going on?" Abigail cried.

Abigail watched the shadows from the curtain. Dr. Cullen was still hovering over Edward. Her eyes widened with horror as she watched Edward's shadow jerk around. She thought he was having a seizure. Dr. Cullen pulled back the curtain and she caught a quick glance of her brother. It did look like he was having a seizure.

"What's going on?" Abigail cried once more, this time tears were rolling violently down her cheeks.

Dr. Cullen pulled the curtain. And hovered over Abigail just like he did with Edward. Dr. Cullen didn't make any eye contact with Abigail.

"You're going to be better soon Abby I promise. You and Edward are going to be ok. Just hold very still please."

"What's wrong with Edward? What are you going to do to me?"

Dr. Cullen didn't answer Abigail. Dr. Cullen pinned down Abigail's arms in a hold so strong she couldn't budge. Dr. Cullen lightly touched Abigail's neck with his ice-cold lips. Abigail heart paced with panic. Abigail glanced one last time at Edward's shadow before she felt Dr. Cullen bite her neck and what felt like fire going through her veins.


	2. Chapter One

"We're here!"

"Finally! And where exactly are we?"

"Forks, Washington."

Caleb had told Abigail that he wanted to take her some place special. Abigail didn't understand the specialty of Forks so far. The sky was covered in gray and everything was green and mossy.

"Ok, um, thanks for bringing me here…" Abigail hoped Caleb noticed her sarcasm.

"Aw, babe… there is a reason why I brought you here anyway."

"What's that?"

"A lot of hikers."

Abigail always thought that hikers were her favorite prey. They were very easy to come along. Just thinking about taking down a couple was making Abigail thirsty.

"I'm thirsty."

"Follow me."

Caleb had disappeared before Abigail could notice. Caleb stopped running and leaned against a nearby tree. Abigail ran over to him.

"Come on slow poke."

"Shut up Caleb before I throw you up against a tree."

"Oh please, don't hesitate to."

Abigail followed Caleb through the forest. She watched, the once mossy trees become a green blur. And the soft misting rain wasn't there anymore. It wasn't long before Abigail could smell human blood. But she ignored her urge to go on her own and stuck with Caleb. They stopped behind a wide tree. Abigail examined their prey, a woman and a man. The woman turned her head their way. Abigail stopped breathing because she thought they had been seen. But the woman just shrugged and continued her hike. Usually Abigail would wait until Caleb told her to go. But this time she just went right for the man. Abigail watched as the woman watched Abigail drink the blood of the man in horror. Then Caleb took care of the woman before she would even get out a whimper. Once the man was completely drained of blood Abigail let the body fall to the ground. She wiped the little bit of blood that dribbled down the corner of her mouth and licked it off of her fingers. She didn't want to waste a bit of blood. Once Caleb was finished he pulled out a book of matches out of his pocket and lit one. Abigail looked down and noticed a business card had fallen out of the man's pocket. Curious she picked it up and read it. Her eyes widened with what she saw.

"Abby move back! I need to burn these damn bodies."

Abigail ran away from the bodies and Caleb and waited over by the tree they once stalked their prey at. She again looked at the card closely. Astonished by the name written in bold print. She turned the card over to the blank back of it. Scribbled down on the back of it said, "Incase of emergency." Abigail didn't notice Caleb was right next to her until he took her bronze hair and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up at him. Hoping she didn't let the surprise show. Then she moved her eyes towards the growing flames.

"Come on Abby we better get going. Someone probably will see the smoke soon."

Abigail took the business card and stuffed it into the pocket of her worn and tattered jeans. She realized they really needed some new clothes. But she needed to let Caleb know she wants to leave Forks before it's too late. They stopped at a place to relax.

"You didn't tease your prey Abby."

"Yeah…"

"That's not like you."

Abigail liked to tease a bit with her prey. It made it more amusing to her, especially if they're male.

"I was just too thirsty I guess."

"Oh."

Abigail watched as Caleb climbed up a talk oak tree. She followed and sat across from Caleb. He lied out on the branch with his back against the tree.

"I kind of want to leave Forks Caleb."

"Why?"

"Well… I'm getting kind of tired of just hunting hikers…"

"But you love hikers! That's the why I brought you here!"

Abigail didn't want to make Caleb mad. But she knew she had by the way he was running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"I'm not leaving Abby. Not now at least."

Abigail sighed. Caleb moved closer to Abigail and kissed her lightly. His finger twisted a piece of her hair around it.

"You'll love it here I promise."

"I don't know…"

"Ah come on Abby… you're frustrating me."

"Whatever…"

"I'm going to… I don't know… punch a tree or two. While I'm gone just think about staying here. I know we're not leaving but I don't want to be here and have you all depressed and stuff."

Abigail watched as Caleb jumped off of the tree and onto the ground. And then he was gone. Abigail took the card out of her pocket again. She read the back of it first, "Incase of emergency." Then she looked back at that name she vaguely remembered from her past…

"Carlisle Cullen." Abigail whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter Two

Abigail and Caleb sat down on the damp grass. Caleb and Abigail talked about staying in Forks over the night and Abigail couldn't change Caleb's mind. She was just going to have to live it out here and pretend to be happy. Caleb had been staring at Abigail for at least two hours. It was annoying Abigail. She was starting to think he was trying to figure out what her problem with Forks was.

"Ok, why are you staring at me?" Abigail asked Caleb.

"Because you're smoking hot."

Caleb kissed Abigail on her cheek. Then trailed down to her neck. Abigail let out a sigh of pleasure. But even though she enjoyed it she pushed Caleb away.

"Please?" Caleb begged.

"I'm not in the mood right now ok."

Caleb huffed and the sun coming over the horizon luckily had distracted Caleb. Abigail looked down at her arm, waiting for her skin to glitter. Her skin only glittered until the sun hid behind the clouds a few minutes later.

"I think we need some new clothes babe."

Abigail watched as Caleb ripped off his sleeves of his old white dress shirt.

"We wouldn't need to if you didn't go ripping yours."

"The sleeves were all torn anyway."

"I'll go into town and get some. You can stay here… besides… you can't control yourself that well around humans."

"Why can't we just steal some from our prey?"

"Because… it has their scent on them you idiot. Do you want to get caught?"

Caleb huffed in defeat.

"I'm going to go hunting."

"Do you still have those sunglasses?"

Caleb took the sunglasses out of his pocket and threw them at Abigail. She caught them without any effort and put them on so her eyes wouldn't attract any attention.

"Save me some blood ok?"

From there on she ran into town. Then walking around the area of Port Angeles. Once she came across the first clothing store Abigail went inside and quickly picked out clothes for her and Caleb. She picked Caleb out a black t-shirt, and a new pair of jeans. She picked out a hot pink tank top, and a pair of jean shorts. Then Abigail realized she didn't have shoes on. Elusively she took a pair of flip-flops and torn off the price tag and security tag. She slipped them on and walked up to the register. She was standing behind two girls, one with brown hair, and a petite girl with jet-black hair. Abigail stiffened with awareness because they didn't seem like they were human. They smelt like vampires. The one with brown hair turned and looked at Abigail, a look of nervousness across her face. Abigail looked down at the ground. The petite one looked at her friend questionably. Quickly they both focused their attention back on their place in line.

"Excuse me." Abigail heard a male ask. She looked up and he was trying to squeeze past the two in front of her. The petite one moved back and accidentally bumped into Abigail. Causing her sunglasses to fall off. As quickly and humanly as possibly she went to pick them up. So did the other girl.

"I'm so-" She apologized to Abigail. But her sentence was cut off short. The girl was staring at Abigail's eyes. She must have noticed them.

"It's ok…" Abigail quickly put her sunglasses back on and acted like it never happened. But inside she was nervous over the fact that someone had noticed her. Once the two girls paid for their things, Abigail noticed they were staring at her as they left the store. Abigail quickly paid for the clothes. She couldn't have been more thankful to get out of there. Abigail found the nearest alley and ran back to the forest to find Caleb. Her nerves were a wreck, but she knew what she needed to do. But Abigail knew she wasn't ready for it. She found Caleb and he had a fresh kill waiting for her. Abigail threw the new clothes at him and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think."

"But what about this?" Caleb gestured over to the dead body.

"Later."

Abigail ran away from Caleb before he could protest. She found a spot next to a river and sat there to collect her thoughts. Abigail was furious that she had been noticed. And not just by a human… no… a vampire was even worse. What the girl gets her coven and comes after her and Caleb. "I can't handle it if Caleb gets hurt," she thought to herself. Abigail took that business card out of her pocket again. She stared at the name, then thought of how she was going to do what she didn't want to do, but needed to do.


	4. Chapter Three

For a week after Abigail had that run with those two vampires, she had been keeping close tabs on Carlisle Cullen. For hours on end she would sit behind the hospital building, listening to Carlisle's conversations with others. Hoping she would find a way to, "meet," with him. It was Friday, and she was back at her newly usual sitting place behind the hospital in the morning after a hunt. She was full enough to last her throughout the day. Hours went by, and it wasn't until around 2:30pm that she had finally found what she was looking for.

"Layla?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

"I will be working late tonight. Leave those records to me and I'll organize them."

"Sure thing Doctor."

_"Yes."_ Abigail thought to herself.

This was perfect for Abigail. It would be night, no one would be around, she would be able to take care of business without worrying about being caught.

12:30am and Carlisle still hasn't left the building yet. Abigail was growing frustrated. She had been sitting out all day and even though she thought she have drank enough blood too hold her out, she didn't. She was growing thirsty.

"I'll see you in the morning…"

Abigail became more alert now that she had heard that. A few minutes later she could feel that Carlisle was coming out of the back of the building, where she was. Abigail ran over to the dumpster, hid behind it, and waited. When Carlisle had his back turned Abigail peeked around the dumpster and watched to see where he was heading to. But then she quickly hid back behind the dumpster when Carlisle turned around. He looked around him, feeling watched, and then shrugged it off when he didn't see anyone. Once he started walking again Abigail peeked around the dumpster again. It was time for Abigail to make her move when Carlisle was about to get into his Mercedes. Before he gotten inside she ran over to the car and gotten into the passengers seat. _"Thank goodness for super speed."_ Abigail thought to herself. You would have thought Carlisle would have been afraid, or at least surprised when he saw Abigail in his car. But he was as calm as a soft breeze and slid into the drivers seat next to her. If only Carlisle knew of Abigail's intentions. She was finally going to get vengeance for giving her this curse. Deep inside she knew there was also another reason why she wanted revenge so badly. But when she would try to think of why, nothing would come up. She could barely remember anything from her past life. All she could remember was of Carlisle Cullen turning her.

"Hello Abby." Carlisle said coolly, staring in front of him.

"I don't have the time for conversation… you probably know why I'm here tonight."

Still as cool as ice Carlisle turned to Abigail.

"I saved you Abby."

"You should have let me die…"

"Stubborn are we? I expected that… you're so alike."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

Blankly Abigail just stared at Carlisle. Carlisle went into his pocket and took out his wallet. Inside were pictures, family pictures Abigail suspected. Carlisle pointed one out of a family of three. Abigail went rigid when she noticed one of the girls from that day at the shop. In her arms was a child. Her curly hair was the exact color of Abigail's, and of the man in the photo. _"She can't be a vampire, look at her brown eyes. But why is a human with two vampires?" _Abigail thought. Extremely confused she turned her attention to the man. Nothing about him rang a bell. The only thing she thought was odd was that they both had the same hair. Except Abigail's was wavy.

"Why is that kid with vampires?"

"Renesmee." Carlisle stated pointing to the child. "Is half vampire, half human."

Wide-eyed Abigail paid attention a little better to Carlisle. She was absolutely fascinated at the fact that this was a half immortal child.

"Is the kid…"

"Renesmee." Carlisle corrected her.

"Right… Renesmee… is she their child?"

"Yes."

"But the woman… I've seen her before. She's a vampire."

"She was human when she conceived."

"Oh… but what do these people have to do with me?"

"Renesmee, is your niece. Abby, he's your brother."

"What?"

"Abby, obviously you can't remember anything from you're human life. Do you want to know?"

"Do I want to know what?"

"Why I changed you and Edward."

"Not now… it's late and I… I need to go."

"If you want, you can come back here tomorrow around noon. I'm sure you'll want to see your family."

Family. It was so good to hear that word associated with Abigail. The only person she had in her life was Caleb. But she also had doubts in her mind.

"I'll think about it."

With that Abigail got out of Carlisle car and closed the door. One more time she looked at Carlisle. He nodded his head once and pulled out of the parking spot. Abigail was suddenly frozen with the thoughts of meeting her brother, and learning some of her past. She was afraid, very afraid.


	5. Chapter Four

Abigail waited at the same spot Carlisle told her to be at noon the next day. Caleb didn't know what Abigail was doing and after a long night and morning of thinking about what she should do she decided to take Carlisle up on his offer. At exactly noon Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up to the parking lot. Abigail got inside the car without a word.

"Nervous?" Carlisle asked.

"Just a little."

"You have nothing to worry about, I have told everyone else except Edward of your arrival. I wanted this to be a surprise for Edward."

"What if he freaks out on me or something?"

"Jasper and Emmett will be able to take care of that. Just try not to make him think you're a threat."

Abigail slumped into her seat. Already a little uncomfortable because of Carlisle sophisticated way of talking. Abigail thought she talked like a sailor. Abigail and Carlisle didn't talk during the drive. Abigail gazed out of the window at the lightly falling rain, playing out scenarios in her mind on what might happen when they arrived at… wherever they were heading. Then Carlisle broke the silence.

"Have you fed yet today?"

"No… I was too nervous to go hunting this morning."

Carlisle opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a bag of blood. He handed it to Abigail without looking.

"Doesn't someone need this? I don't know… like… someone dying?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I thought you might have needed some."

Abigail sank her teeth into the blood bag. She drank the blood quickly. The sweet nectar was intoxicating to her. She had forgotten just how thirsty she was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't leave any for you."

Carlisle let out a loud chuckle. "It's quite alright. Oh, that's right I guess I should tell you this about my family and I."

_"Oh goodie, more secrets I suppose?" _Abigail thought to herself.

"See, my family and I don't drink human blood."

"Get out of here!"

Carlisle furrowed his brows. Abigail slumped in her seat some more. Clearly she had upset him in some way.

"Sorry…" Abigail apologized. "Then what do you drink?"

"Animal blood."

"Oh…"

It became clear to Abigail on how Carlisle could work at a hospital. To her the idea was mad.

"And the rest of you do this?"

"Yes."

"And it's a complete success?"

"Yes. You could consider us vegetarians."

"I say."

For the rest of the ride Carlisle and Abigail discussed the matter some more. Carlisle told Abigail all about his wife, Esme, and his other family members, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Abigail's brother Edward, and his daughter Renesmee. And then they talked a little bit about Jacob, a werewolf that is close to them. Abigail thought that Carlisle and his family were quite the characters, half immortal children, vegetarian vampires, and werewolves all under one roof. These were things Abigail have never heard of in her 108 years of roaming the Earth. In the back of her mind Abigail wondered what her brother was like. Of course Abigail didn't know if her personality changed when she was changed into a vampire. The only things she remembered from her human life were her full name, Abigail Elizabeth Masen, the age she was when she died, 16, and where she was born and raised, Chicago, IL. She wondered if she was the same then as she is now, the goofball. She wondered if it was the same for him. A thousand of questions flew into her brain at that moment. Were they alike? Do they have a lot in common? And will they even get along? Abigail swallowed the lump in her throat. Carlisle was able to occupy her enough to forget the butterflies in her stomach. But Abigail's over-thinking had brought it all back. Abigail was so lost in her thoughts that she was surprised when Carlisle's car had come to a complete stop. She studied the environment around her. Carlisle opened the door for her and held out his hand. She hesitated while looking at his hand, and then she took it with a sigh and followed him to the front door. When he opened the door she took in a sharp breath before walking inside to prepare herself for whatever was going to be thrown her way.


End file.
